


A Quarter Invincible

by LadyoftheValley



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mixed Species Relationships, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Rating May Change, Relationship Negotiation, Species Tension, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampire Bokuto Koutarou, Vampire Oikawa Tooru, Werewolf Akaashi Keiji, Werewolf Iwaizumi Hajime, family tensions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 06:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheValley/pseuds/LadyoftheValley
Summary: Oikawa Tooru was born to a prestigious vampire bloodline, but hasn't agreed with the philosophies that kept them in power over their districts. The only thing Oikawa could agree with is offering protection from the other vampires, but never forcing it on anyone.However, it's this thinking that gets him cast out of the family by his own father, left to die if he couldn't conform. It's when he's alone that he's taken in by two werewolves and another estranged vampire, who all make his heart feel warm and conflicted.With their strength behind him, can he figure out how to push his old-fashioned species into a new era of acceptance?





	A Quarter Invincible

Oikawa stormed out of the meeting room, his parents hot on his heels, reprimanding him for losing his temper once again. But he couldn't help it! Other vampires were absolutely disgusting, talking down to him like he was lesser just because he didn’t think it was quite fair how other vampires treated the humans in their territories. At least he wasn't keeping a human and using them as a blood sack like every other vampire! Like how was that even remotely fair?

“Tooru, just- just stop already!” 

He's only heard his mother get sharp like this a few times before, and it does make Oikawa stop in his tracks, whirling around to face her with fire in his eyes, “If you tell me I'm being irrational, I swear I will dismantle this entire family faction brick by brick until it's nothing but rubble at my feet!”

“Tooru!” His father hisses, just as furious, “You're going to inherit this faction, and that means playing nice with the others! How do you expect to keep this district powerful if you insist on challenging the natural order!”

Oikawa seethes, “Who says it’s the natural order! Us? We just one day decided we were the best and deserved territories and to own humans like cattle?”

“You know the histories!”

“We wrote those histories! Who says they’re right for what happened in the past!”

Oikawa wasn’t sure what he expected, but the back of his father’s hand to his cheek wasn’t it. He doesn’t recall a time his father had struck him for his insolence before.

“Fine, you want everyone equal? You want to throw away everything I’ve worked for to get us to the inner circle of families?” His father grabs his arm tight and pulls Oikawa along, “Then you can go see what it’s like when everyone is equal.”

What did that mean? What did that even mean?

Apparently, it means Oikawa's father dragging him through the Great Embassy where the inner circle families meet and into the room of the Portal to Elsewhere. That wasn't the official name, just what Oikawa knew it was, and it filled him with a sense of terror.

“Dad?”

His father holds out the gem the inner circle families wear to activate most of the relics in the embassy, and the portal swirls to life. His father turns to him with a cold look, “Until you learn your place in this family, don't consider yourself one of us.”

And then he shoved Oikawa through.

\------------

It had been a few days since Oikawa had landed in the middle of this forest of nowhere, but he was getting embarrassingly more feral as his hunger rose.

Oikawa had grown up not having to catch his meals.

Oikawa had grown up not having to worry about where he slept.

Oikawa had realized in these few days that he wasn't raised or prepared for this in any capacity, and he knew that meant his father sent him here to die. There was no way that it wasn't the case, considering Oikawa probably was going to die out here. He was a city boy, dammit. He didn't belong in the woods.

His stomach growled and demanded blood, anything at this point would be fine, so Oikawa stood shakily and kept walking, trying to find anything that would make this thirst stop.

Sounds had never been this loud before, nor had light been this bright, and Oikawa wasn’t sure how to handle the assault on his senses. It feels like all the blood in his system was in his head, pounding, pounding, pounding.

No wait, that was in his ears, not in his head.

He whips his head around toward the sound of blood pumping, and starts creeping toward it without much thought other than that he can finally eat. It was… something, something big that he could drink and could finally feel better. And Oikawa desperately wanted to feel better.

It’s like an entire side of him wakes up that he didn’t know of, and he practically throws himself at this something, which turns out to be a deer.

But then he collides with another very solid, very heavy, very furry something.

“Ahh- what-” He falls unceremoniously, tumbling with this very heavy something, and feeling all of the previous instinct that he had coursing through him left him in an instant. And then there’s a low growl in his ear, and Oikawa responds with all the dignity he has at the moment, which is none.

“Don’t kill me! Don’t kill me! I’m fragile!”

He curls a bit to try and protect himself, until he hears another, distinctly more human, “What the actual fuck were you doing?”

Oikawa peeks out to see an actual human standing in front of him, at least until he saw the fur coating his arms and the fangs immediately directed at him. Oh, so it wasn’t a human, but a werewolf, something that liked to kill vampires if his entire species was correct.

The wolf snarls again, taking a threatening step forward, “Don’t make me say it again.”

And with that, Oikawa promptly starts bawling.

“I just- I wanted- I’m so hungry! I’m tired! My dad kicked me out of the district through this weird portal and I fell in the mud and I don’t know where I am and I’m so cold and- and-”

“Okay. Okay! Slow the fuck down and breathe!”

Oikawa tries to quiet himself, but he only gets as far as stifling sobs, because he really doesn’t want this werewolf to eat him, at least not while he can’t fight back. Let him get a good meal in and then he could totally take him.

Yeah, totally.

The werewolf actually puts up his hands like he’s calming some kind of animal, and Oikawa would have been offended if he wasn’t sobbing to himself. So instead, he crawls a step back.

This just makes the werewolf look exasperated, and he starts shifting into an actual wolf, except the size of a bear, and now Oikawa knows that the wolf is gonna eat him. He steps close enough to have his jaws way too close for Oikawa’s comfort, and just as Oikawa closes his eyes tight, waiting for impact, he feels a tug on his shirt.

He opens his eyes to the werewolf actually tugging him by the shirt, teeth caught in the material and looking as annoyed as a giant wolf can. Oikawa blinks for a moment, unsure if this was actually really happening. What did this even mean?

His unspoken thought is answered when the wolf growls lowly and tugs on his shirt again, dragging him up and making Oikawa catch himself against the other so he doesn’t fall on his face. “Hey! You could have asked more nicely, you know!” Maybe Oikawa is still crying a bit, but he’s not about to let the opportunity to complain slip by.

The wolf rolls his eyes and pulls Oikawa’s shirt again just to spite him. However, what he didn’t account for was the integrity of the material, because apparently whatever this vampire is wearing wasn’t meant to withstand being stretched any farther than ‘nothing.’

The rip resounds throughout the entirety of the forest.

Well, maybe the rip doesn’t, but Oikawa’s shriek sure as hell does.

“I could buy your grandchildren with how much that cost! A fortune! An actual fortune!”

The wolf simply looks from the damaged shirt up to Oikawa, back again a few times, before turning away with an air of dismissal. Oh well, it wasn't his fault that this city boy wasn't outfitted for the forest.

What he didn’t want to admit was just how damn attractive this- this child who couldn’t even hunt properly- this city district vampire was! He had no right to be this attractive at all.

Oikawa squawked and stomped his foot, “Were-chan!”

That made him turn and snap and snarl at the vampire, before huffing and standing, starting to walk away. Oikawa gasps and rushes after him, “Were-chan! Don’t leave me!”

He huffs and stops in his tracks, looking back at Oikawa and gesturing with his head. It takes three times, each increasingly more annoyed, before Oikawa realizes that he was indicating to get on his back.

Oikawa’s face flushes deep with what little blood is left in his system, but he doesn’t really feel like being on the receiving end of those teeth, at least not in this context, so he slowly climbs on the back of this giant bear-sized wolf, and grips onto his fur tight. How was he supposed to do this? How did someone ride a werewolf?

When the wolf tenses up beneath him, Oikawa instinctively tenses as well, leaning closer so he doesn't immediately fall off when the wolf takes off through the forest.

They run for a while, and Oikawa tries so hard not to think about the blood rushing and pounding and so delicious beneath him.

Once the wolf slows to a walk, Oikawa sits up more, and is surprised to see an actual cabin in the woods. Did Were-chan live here? Oikawa gets off when they get into the clearing, and the wolf turns mostly human once more.

He doesn't say anything as he walks in, but Oikawa follows him anyway, “Were-chan?”

The other whirls around in the doorway, “Call me Were-chan one more time, and you're going to replace the dinner you lost me as the main dish. It's Iwaizumi.”

Oikawa pauses as he listens, a little afraid that Were-cha- Iwaizumi means it. But he smiles a little and rocks back and forth on his feet, “Iwa-chan, then?”

Iwaizumi just groans and rubs his hand down his face roughly, before pointing into the living room, “Just sit down and don't touch anything.”

Oikawa goes to sit as instructed, legs crossed and hands in his lap, but he nearly jumps up when Iwaizumi walks toward the door again, “Iwa-chan?” He's lost and in a stranger's cabin in the woods, sue him for being a little afraid.

But Iwaizumi points back at the couch, “Sit. I'll be back soon.”

So Oikawa does, slowly sinking back as Iwaizumi leaves him alone, and he's almost immediately flooded with the sounds of the forest once more, each one unfamiliar and potentially a threat. But he doesn't move. Iwaizumi wouldn't bring him here to harm him, would he? And it's not like he's locked in here. And in here was so much warmer than out there…

So Oikawa waited.

He tugged at the ruined ends of his shirt nervously for a good half hour, looking around the cabin from his spot on the couch. At least it didn't look like he was about to die here. And even if this was his last sight, it was a nice last sight at least.

But the door slammed open and it makes Oikawa jump, but then there's a deer at his feet, barely breathing and bleeding and it makes Oikawa's mouth water.

He feels those same instincts from before awaken, and Oikawa jumps on the chance to finally quench his thirst. His knees hit the floor with a resounding thud as he sinks his teeth into the neck of the beast, drinking heavily.

It was gamey and weird, but the blood flooded his system and returned the pink color to his skin, making him warm and happy. When he feels a hand on his shoulder, Oikawa slowly pulls back, licking the blood off his lips and teeth as he looks up at Iwaizumi. He's finally got blood in his system to blush, and he smiles sheepishly, “Sorry, Iwa-chan. Thank you.”

Iwaizumi looks the other over, noting how much healthier he looks, no longer a starving child in the woods, but a young man that Iwaizumi shouldn't find as attractive as he does, considering his circumstances.

So Iwaizumi simply nods and lifts the carcass off the floor, “Couldn't have you dying on me.” Then he walks the carcass into the kitchen, presumably to eat the animal himself after Oikawa pretty much drank it down.

Oikawa watches after him, before slowly moving back up to sit on the couch, wiping his mouth on his sleeve and waits.

Was it polite to explore? Was it polite to go follow after Iwaizumi? When he was eating? Did werewolves mind being watched when they eat? Usually vampires ate in private and didn't like being watched by outsiders, but Oikawa hadn't even thought about it.

Whatever those instincts were, they were terrifying if it made Oikawa not care about being seen feeding.

There’s the sound of tearing meat in the kitchen, and it makes Oikawa cringe enough that he does get up to wander, hoping to distract himself from it. He’s really glad that Iwaizumi hadn’t made him the replacement meal.

He gently wraps his arms around himself, blushing softly. Iwaizumi went out to get Oikawa something to eat, had made sure it wasn’t completely dead so Oikawa could feed properly, and even said that he couldn’t have Oikawa dying on him. That was so… sweet. Oikawa bites his lip to stop himself from smiling at the thought.

Why did his parents and all the others vilify the werewolves? This one just literally saved his life.

Oikawa looks around the small living room, taking in the minimal decorations, nothing like his own home, but this little cabin looked cozy and lived in. He runs his fingers over the spines of books filling a bookcase, most of the spines cracked and well-worn from use. Was Iwa-chan the one who read all of these?

He ran his fingers over various little knick-knacks and some dvds on top of the tv stand, before he found his jackpot: pictures!

But the smile slips from his face when he picks one up, finding Iwaizumi and his arm wrapped around another, someone who was just as beautiful as Oikawa himself, and he almost felt jealous. He looked so content here, soft smiles on both of their faces as Iwaizumi gazed down at the other.

Why did his savior Iwa-chan have to have a boyfriend already?

Oikawa huffed and set the picture down, picking up another, and his eyes widened slightly. Why was Iwaizumi’s boyfriend being picked up and swung around by another man? Looking so damn happy?

But then he squinted closer, bringing the picture almost comically close to his face. Why did that hair kind of look familiar? Where was Oikawa remembering it from? Come on, not many people have hair looking like a greyscale feather-duster, where has he seen it before?

Iwaizumi clears his throat from the doorway, and Oikawa yelps and hides the picture behind his back on instinct, “I wasn’t snooping!”

That makes Iwaizumi roll his eyes, because Oikawa obviously was, and walks over to grab the picture, “You’ve literally touched everything in this living room. How is that not snooping?”

Oikawa’s eyes widen, before they narrow suspiciously, “How do you know that? Were you watching me through hidden cameras?”

Iwaizumi just looks at him like he’s grown a second head, “I… You do remember I’m a werewolf, right? I can literally smell it.”

Now that just makes Oikawa’s face turn beet red, and now he’s made an absolute fool of himself in front of the handsome werewolf who saved him from the horrors of the forest. Way to go, Oikawa, you’re an idiot.

Iwaizumi just takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly, because he sure knew how to pick them, didn’t he? Pretty and endearing in the weirdest of ways. But he can’t just let Oikawa know this. So he just fixes the pictures and turns to Oikawa, trying to be nonchalant, “Decided that I’m not some weirdo killer in the woods yet?”

Oikawa puts his hands on his hips, “Well now you’ve brought it up and made it a real thought! How am I not supposed to start thinking that now?”

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes and goes to walk away, “Fine then. It’s not like I’m trapping you in here. You’ve had enough free rein to go snooping through my living room already.”

“I wasn’t snooping!”

“Right,” Iwaizumi drawls a bit, obviously not believing him, “Like I was saying, if you think I’m a weirdo in the woods, you know where the door is.”

It’s then that Oikawa drops his arms, turning unsure and taking a step closer, “I don’t wanna go, Iwa-chan. Please don’t kick me out.”

Iwaizumi pauses in his step, tightening his fists a bit because he’s pretty sure he can picture the exact expression the other probably has on, and he doesn’t think he’s strong enough to handle it. So instead, he relaxes and looks over his shoulder, “I’m not going to kick you out. But if you’re gonna be staying here, I need something to call you.” Something other than pretty lost vampire.

And the way his face lights up makes Iwaizumi have heart palpitations, “Oikawa Tooru!”

Iwaizumi nods, “Okay, Shittykawa, you don’t have to just stand there all day.”

Oikawa squawks in indignation, “Iwa-chan! Mean! Meanie brute Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi just snorts, “Wow, I’m wounded, really.”

Oikawa huffs and folds his arms against his chest, “You should be!” But then he glances over and continues a bit quieter, “Hey, Iwa-chan? How long can I stay? It’s… really cold and scary out there, and I don’t want to try and sleep under a tree or in a cave again.”

There it was again, the heart palpitations. But he just rolls his eyes to try and not give away the fact that he’s going through an entire heart condition, “Maybe pull your weight around here and learn how to actually hunt and I’ll let you stay on the couch or something.”

Like he was actually going to make this vampire who couldn’t even fend for himself get out of his cabin. He was sure the others wouldn’t mind either.

And Oikawa just beams with excitement, “I'll learn whatever you need me to! But fair warning, I've never had to really do anything that includes manual labor.”

Iwaizumi snorts as he rolls his eyes, “I figured as much. Come on, I'll get you some blankets for the couch, and we can start teaching you tomorrow.” Oikawa follows diligently as Iwaizumi takes him to the closet and pulls out a couple comforters and a pillow, bringing them back to the couch to make it into a better bed.

“It's not much, but it's all we have.”

Oikawa shakes his head, “It's so much better than the ground, Iwa-chan. Trust me.”

Iwaizumi nods and gestures to the couch, “There you go.” He points toward a door opposite the living room, between the kitchen and dining room, “I'll be in there if you need me.”

And then Iwaizumi leaves him with the couch, and Oikawa does his best not to feel a little lonely. He had just met the werewolf, he shouldn't feel so attached. But how couldn't he be? Oikawa had never not been near others, so being without anyone for the last few days had made him extremely lonely.

So he takes a deep breath and turns off the lights, laying down on the couch, almost sinking into it. Maybe it wasn't as soft as his bed had been, but God, it was so much better than the ground.

For a few hours, he just lays there, trying to sleep under the blankets, but kept awake by the sounds of the forest, each one just as scary as they had been the first night, even if he was safely inside of a cabin now. The last straw was whatever was making that growling noise outside, and he jumps up from the couch to rush to Iwaizumi's door. He pauses for a moment before sucking it up and knocking softly, cracking the door open and whispering, “Iwa-chan?”

Oikawa sees a giant mass move, and it almost scares him until he sees a wolf head raise and look over to him. Oh, Iwaizumi must sleep in wolf form. So Oikawa swallows a bit and glances away, “It's- uhh… it's scary out there still, and I was wondering… if I could…”

Iwaizumi huffs and stands, stretching out his body before walking over and biting the edge of Oikawa's already ruined shirt to pull him into the room. Oikawa doesn't bother protesting and shuts the door behind himself.

The ‘bed’ is really just a mass of blankets on the floor, but Oikawa sits down anyway, and almost buries himself in the residual warmth there.

But that would be extra weird, so he doesn't.

Iwaizumi steps into the blankets and plops back down, laying out and settling back down to get back to bed, and Oikawa slowly lays down too. It's only a few minutes until Oikawa is practically burying himself in Iwaizumi's fur for his warmth, embarrassment be damned.

It makes Iwaizumi huff softly and turn his head just enough to rest it close to Oikawa's.

When he was in his wolf state, he didn't have much higher thought, nothing as complex like his human form, but even his wolf knew deep down the feelings of protectiveness and almost playfulness he felt around the vampire. His wolf wanted to keep the other safe and fed, and it should have been scary. But no, his wolf found it natural, so Iwaizumi would call it natural.

Of course, he wouldn't do anything out of line until he had a thorough talk with his two mates. They deserved to know how Iwaizumi felt, and then they'd go from there.


End file.
